1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device on the underbody of a motor vehicle and relates to a damping cap.
2. Description of the Background Art
In so-called floor shifts in motor vehicles, in particular passenger motor vehicles, a shifting device is provided, the shifting device mounting the upwardly protruding shift lever and being connected to a variable speed transmission of the motor vehicle through the underbody or actuating elements penetrating a center tunnel.
In a generic fastening device, the shifting device as such is covered by a central console, wherein the floor shift extends through a sleeve into the vehicle interior. Furthermore, it has already been disclosed in DE 296 03 542 U1 to arrange a damping cap over the shifting device for improved noise damping in the direction of the vehicle interior.
Add-on components are screwed in the unfinished state to the underbody of the vehicle bodywork. The shift housing of the shifting device is introduced from below into the center tunnel formed in the underbody and screwed there. Moreover, retaining elements or retaining brackets for the central console as well as the aforementioned damping cap may be screwed to the underbody. The mounting of these add-on components is associated with high cost in terms of production technology and components.